The Storm Within
by Flyg0n
Summary: When a dangerous being calling himself Thundor the Storm Titan creates the worst storm Enchancia has ever seen, Sofia must embark on a dangerous quest to find a way to stop him. Summoned by the amulet to help aid her, Princess Elena joins Sofia on her quest. Together, they must weather whatever challenges come their way - or Sofia may lose everything she holds dear.
1. Prologue

A lone gray mountain rose from the rolling fields, piercing the clouds and seemingly touching the sun itself. For as long as history recorded maps, the mountain had been. The oldest of maps called it 'Mortem Tempesta Montibulus' but newer maps simply called it 'The Mountain of Storms'. And truly, the title was apt. For there seemed to be times that the most fearsome of storms would come from the mountain itself, descending upon the surrounding lands with such fury some called the mountain cursed. Others believed that the gods unleashed their anger from its highest peaks while the rest believed this was simply superstition and coincidence. The latter could not be more wrong.

If one could have looked back before the earliest of maps was created, to records lost to time, they would discover a frightful truth. There was a time that the mountain had not always existed. A time the land was simply hills and fields and streams. Before civilization rose and kingdoms grew, there had been a time of ancient magic, powerful forces, and beings of unimaginable power. A time of titans.

As humanity began to grow, many retreated to the farthest corners of the lands, content to rest. But not all. There was one who suffered an unusual fate. Trapped. Locked away by humans wielding ancient magic. Imprisoned beneath the largest mountain of stone, never to be free or see the light of day. But no force is everlasting. No prison impenetrable. Time passed, history became myth, myth became legend and legend became campfire tale. And the campfire tale was forgotten.

But inside the mountain, a storm brewed. It boiled and festered and crackled. Though all had forgotten it, it had not forgotten. It did not rest. Instead, it waited. Waited for the day the stone around it would tire of the raging storm within. The day wind and rain battered the mountain just a bit too hard. And it could sense that day was near. All who had forgotten its name would know it once more. The age of Thundor the Storm Titan was about to begin.


	2. A Friend In Need

**Welcome to my take on a Sofia the First fanfic. The beautiful cover art is courtesy of 'convesence' (you can look him on up on instagram, his art is incredible!) That being said, this takes place just after Sofia becomes protector, as you will see. My goal was to really emulate something you might see as a 90-minute special, so it will be short and sweet. Enjoy! And as always, comments and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The wind whistled past Sofia's ears as she clung to Minimus' back. Huge, fluffy white clouds dotted the blue skies like sheep on a field. The early morning sunlight warmed her comfortably from head to toe. If she looked down, she knew she would see the ground dizzyingly far below, but she kept her focus forward as Minimus began to climb higher. "Alright Minimus, this is the final stretch! Up, up!"

Minimus pumped his wings, his stubby legs moving in time with his wingbeats as he soared higher and higher. A few yards above them, a large ring floated in the air, held aloft by balloons.

"Almost there. Don't give up, I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Sofia," Minimus huffed. With one final heave, they drew even with the hoop. Drawing his legs to his body and folding his wings, Minimus dived through the ring. Sofia clutched the reins tightly. They plunged straight down. Far below, almost touching the ground, Sofia spotted the final ring. In order to make it, they would have to pull up at the last moment, glide forward then do a final wing-tuck to avoid brushing the edges. The maneuver was advanced, but she had faith in her steed. A tremble rippled through Minimus and she felt him begin to wobble. The ring drew closer.

"Steady Minimus", she murmured. She leaned a little closer to his neck, keeping her weight balanced to make it easier for him to fly. His flight evened out.

They were just a few yards away when Minimus' hair stood on end. A strange tingle ran down her spine and Sofia felt her own hair frizz out. Bright light filled her vision, turning everything white. A loud thundercrack set her ears ringing and she cried out. The ring below had been reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes. Minimus reared up in the air, whinnying in terror. He began to fly upward erratically. More lightning flashed all around her and powerful winds nearly yanked her from the saddle. The sky above filled with ominous black clouds. Rain poured down, drenching her in seconds.

Another gust of wind tore the reins from Sofia's hands. "Minimus!" she cried. She felt herself begin to slide off the saddle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as an updraft sucked them higher into the turbulent skies.

"Come on! We have to get to the ground before the storm gets worse!" Sofia shouted, struggling to be heard over the storm.

"Hang on Princess!" Minimus did a barrel roll, pulling free of the wind current, and angled himself downwards. Another lightning strike split the sky somewhere behind her. The wind buffeted them, but Minimus dipped and dived, slowly but surely drawing closer to the safety of the ground. Thunder echoed again, and for a brief moment, Sofia swore she spotted a strange shape in the clouds, almost like a giant dragon. Then it was gone. Minimus landed with a jarring thud. Though it was impossible to see more than a few feet in the sheet-like rain, she recognized the ground underneath as the cobblestone of the bridge that led to the castle. The storm must have dragged them far from the stables.

"This way Minimus!" Clutching Minimus reins, she raced through the storm, wishing with all her heart that lightning wouldn't strike again. Soon, she saw the familiar shape of her home, silhouetted by flashes of lightning. As she stumbled up the castle steps, strong arms seized her, pulling her into a wet embrace. Her father's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, and Sofia melted into the hug with relief. In a swirl of motion, she felt herself swept into the castle with Minimus.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright Sofia! When that storm came out of nowhere and you were out there I feared the worst and-" Sofia's father didn't finish the thought. He simply hugged her tighter, and a moment later, her mother joined in. Several moments later, they set her down.

King Roland and Queen Miranda stood in the soaking wet castle foyer, with James and Amber a few feet behind, looking relieved. Minimus collapsed dramatically, kissing the floor. "Oh, sweet solid ground! I never want to leave you again." Sofia couldn't resist giggling.

"You're both soaked," Sofia said, examining her parents closer. "Were you caught in the storm as well?"

"I was out in the garden when it started." Miranda gave Roland a loving glance. "Your father came and got me. He was just about to go looking for you."

"Well, it's a good thing daddy didn't have to go looking for me. I was in my closet rearranging my dresses." Amber sighed before striding to the window and peering outside. "I don't know where this awful storm came from. I suppose that means my tea party is canceled."

"I guess I won't be able to finish that school assignment," James said, feigning disappointment. Another thunderclap shook the room, and everyone fell silent. All eyes were trained on the windows, watching the storm rage on. Sofia shivered. She couldn't wait to get upstairs and change into fresh warm clothes.

Finally, Amber broke the silence. "Where do you suppose the storm came from? I didn't see any signs of a storm this big when I was stargazing yesterday. And it's not the right season either-"

Amber was cut off as a gust of wind threw the castle doors open with a loud bang, spraying everyone with more water. She squealed in surprise and darted away from the window.

The rain stopped suddenly, and an eerie stillness fell across the entire castle. A voice filled the foyer, booming like thunder itself and shaking the castle. "I am the bringer of storms. The ruler of the wind and skies. I am one of the great titans of old!" Outside, the clouds swirled together, taking the shape of a massive, hulking dragon.

Roland stepped forward, standing protectively in front of his family.

"Let all who hear my name fear me! I am Thundor!" Outside, lightning crashed down all around the castle. With a final, deafening thunderclap, the dragon vanished in a swirl of clouds. The rain returned, drenching everything. Her father heaved the doors shut, this time barring them. Her father spoke again, his voice serious and grave. "Baileywick," he called.

The royal steward appeared from a hallway with a cart full of towels and a pot of tea. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Seal the castle, please. I fear we face a terrible threat."

Terror gripped Sofia's heart and she unconsciously clutched her amulet. Oh, _I wish someone could help us! I don't know what to do!_

**_Meanwhile, far across the ocean..._**

Elena stared in shock at the scene before her. As if from a birds-eye view, she could see straight into the castle of her old friend, Princess Sofia. The foyer stretched out below her, though the surrounding lands were strangely murky and blurred, like looking into a foggy mirror. Sofia was huddled in the foyer, surrounded by her family. Their clothes were soaking wet and their eyes wide with terror. They all seemed to be focused on something outside the castle, but she couldn't see what. Sofia's voice echoed softly as a distant wind chime, and Elena had to strain to make out the words. 'I wish someone could help us!'

"I'm here Sofia!" Elena shouted. The words came out hardly more than a croak. She tried to shout again, but she couldn't summon anything more than a whisper. The scene before her began to dissolve. Elena tried to run towards Sofia, but her legs felt heavy as if racing through water or mud. A moment later, the scene vanished, engulfed in swirling shadows.

With a gasp of shock, Elena sat bolt upright with a little shriek. Her hammered wildly in her chest and she glanced around. She was in her room, in her castle. Home. And alone. She frowned thoughtfully, pinching herself.

"That was a weird dream..." she murmured to herself. While she had had her fair share of nightmares and strange dreams, this one felt strangely vivid and specific. Could Sofia be in danger, or was her mind simply conjuring another dream? Quickly, she got dressed. If anyone could answer her questions, it would be Mateo. He knew more about magic than anyone she knew. Well, more about good magic.

"Mateo!" Elena shouted. She banged on the door of his room again. A crash sounded from inside the room, followed by a familiar cry of dismay. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a cross looking Mateo. His arms were folded and he frowned at her. "Elena! How many times do I have to say _not _to bang on my door like that!"

Elena gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry Mateo, but this is urgent."

Mateo glared at her for a half-second longer before smiling. "It's ok. I needed to redo that potion anyway. Come inside." He swung the door open wider and Elena stepped inside. She gazed around the room that had once served as the castle observatory. It had been completely transformed, and she could not resist feeling a glimmer of pride at the sight. It was good to see that Mateo had settled in so well, and was finally becoming more independent.

"So what's up?" Mateo asked, taking a seat.

Elena took a deep breath, then explained the strange dream she had. "Something about this dream seemed different. I felt as if something truly terrible was happening to Sofia. Do you think its serious?"

"Hmmm... " Mateo frowned in thought. "Well, that certainly is odd. It's definitely possible that your time spent trapped in the amulet left you with some kind of magical connection to it. If that's the case, then it could be reacting to Sofia's wish and trying to get help."

"But why me? If I'm not in the amulet anymore, how could it do that?"

"I'm not sure. There is still a lot we don't know about the amulet. But if it really did send this message to you, then it's for a good reason. The amulet always chooses a princess who can help."

"But I'm..." Elena let her thought trail off. Whatever she thought of herself didn't matter. She couldn't stay put if Sofia could really be in danger. At the very least, she had to try and help her. "That settles that. I'm traveling to Enchancia to see Sofia. But how can I get there? It could take days to sail there, even if we take the fastest ship."

A wide grin spread over Mateo's face. "I think I've got just the thing, princess. I've been working on a teleportation spell."

"A what?" Elena gasped.

"Mateo nodded. "Normally teleportation magic is extremely difficult, because it relies upon extreme levels of magical vitality and encumbrance, plus complex energy differentials and a talisman to act as a rebound point to draw in the wizard performing the spell-"

"In non-wizard speak, please?"

Mateo sighed and rolled his eyes. "We can use the power of Sofia's amulet to teleport to her."

"Mateo that's incredible! This is perfect." Elena started for the door. "Let me just get everyone together and we can get all of the knights too-"

"Elena wait," Mateo spoke, his voice serious and tinged with regret. "The spell won't work with a large number of people. It would require too much power. I can probably just make it work for the two of us."

Elena's heart sank. "So no Gabe or Naomi?"

"I'm afraid not Princess."

With a sigh, Elena turned away. She would miss having her friends by her side, but she couldn't deny that she would feel much better knowing they would be here, protecting her kingdom in her absence. She had no idea how long she would be gone for. "I'll let everyone know. Can you do the spell today at noon?"

Mateo nodded.

"I'll be back soon then." Elena hurried out of the room. There was much to do before she left.


	3. Two is a Company, Three is a Cloud

_Back in Enchancia..._

"I just don't see why you insist on making everything so complicated Princess." Chrysta's voice filled Sofia's bedroom, and Sofia bit back an annoyed retort at the way Chrysta said the word 'princess'. Ever since her first adventure saving the Mystic Isles from Prisma just a fortnight ago, she quickly learned that Chrysta could be more stubborn than Amber or even Hildegard. "Just travel to Mist Bowl Mountain, get Andoro's Box and lock away that big meanie forever."

Sofia sighed and stopped packing her backpack for a moment. "I'm just not sure. Something about this doesn't feel right." She glanced out the window, where the storm raged on. The rain wasn't quite as bad as when the storm began, but it was still worse than any storm she'd seen. Every now and then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Sofia swore she caught glimpses of Thundor.

"Oh come on Princess! This is your destiny as Protector. What else are you gonna do, huh?"

Sofia shut the backpack and stood up. "But locking him away doesn't feel right."

Chrysta rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what's right. A Princess does what is _necessary_," she grumbled.

Before she could muster a reply, Sofia's door slammed open and Amber marched into the room. She gathered herself and stood tall, her hands on her hips. "You're not going anywhere without me, Sofia."

"Amber?" Sofia stared incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I might not be some fancy protector, but I am still your sister. And I refuse to let my sister run off into danger by herself. Besides, you'll need someone to help you navigate."

Sofia gave a little skip. "That would be ah-mazing!"

Suddenly, Chrysta flitted in between them, right up to Sofia's face. "No. No, no, no. I will not let you take her with you. This is your role as a protector. Not hers. Not your friends."

"But-" Sofia protested, trying to peer around Chrysta. She caught a glimpse of Amber's crestfallen face. Then it changed to an indignant glare.

"_Princess _Sofia doesn't have to do what you say. If she wants me to come with her, then that's up to her." Amber gave her a triumphant smirk.

Chrysta whirled around, glaring at Amber. "As long as she's with me, Sofia ain't a princess, she's a _protector_. And last I checked, you are not."

Anger bubbled up inside Sofia. She clenched her fists and frowned. "Chrysta! You may not address Princess Amber like that. Apologize this instant."

Chrysta stared at Sofia crossly for a moment before her features softened slightly. "Sorry, Princess Amber. But Sophia is simply not allowed to take her friends with her such a dangerous journey. Protectors must work alone."

Amber gave a sniff and turned around. "Very well. It matters not to me. I simply thought you might need the help."

Sofia stifled a sigh of frustration. Sometimes it felt as if her responsibilities just kept piling up. First the amulet, then the library, and now she was a protector. And she was supposed to figure it out all by herself. She chewed her lip."Can I have a few moments please?"

Both Chrysta and Amber stared at her expectantly.

"Alone?" Sofia added quietly. Amber gave her a sympathetic look, though Sofia could tell she was still worried. Chrysta humphed, then disappeared in a puff of sparkles. Amber walked out of the room, giving Sofia one final glance before closing the door behind her.

Her shoulders sagging, Sofia walked over to the window seat and flopped down. She stared absent-mindedly at her amulet, then at her enchantlet. With a halfhearted chuckle, she realized that she seemed to be a walking magnet for magical jewelry. _No wonder Amber got jealous. _I'd _be jealous of me._ Her attention drifted to the storm outside. The rain had lessened to a steady, gloomy drizzle. Strong winds rattled the windows, reminding her of Thundor's ominous threat. _What am I going to do? _She would love to have some kind of help. Lately, everything was beginning to feel a bit overwhelming. But she also understood that her role as protector was hers alone. It wasn't fair to put her siblings or friends in danger. Right?

"Hey Sofia, what's up?" a familiar furry face popped up at the edge of the window seat before clambering onto her lap.

"Hi Clover."

"Crazy storm, huh?"

Sofia nodded, still lost in her thoughts.

"Have you decided what to do? Are you going to bring Amber with you?"

"I don't know!" Sofia burst out. "I know Chrysta wants me to do it alone, but it seems hard."

Clover shrugged, then yawned. "Look Sofia, maybe Chrysta has a point. It might be better to handle this by yourself. Besides, you're the protector. Not Amber. Isn't 'taking responsibility' an important princess lesson or something?"

"I guess," Sofia mumbled. An uncomfortable ache gripped her heart at the thought, but she tried her best to ignore it. Perhaps Clover and Chrysta were right. Clover gave her a reassuring pat before hopping away. With a resigned sigh, Sofia sat up and clambered off the window seat.

Suddenly, her amulet began to glow. It pulsed pink, then glowed brighter and brighter, until white light filled the room. A ringing noise filled the air, and Sofia held her hands to her eyes, squinting to see through the light. The light condensed into a floating white portal, ringed by strange orange symbols. Two shapes tumbled out and the oval shrank quickly, then vanished. Blinking the spots out of her vision, she gave a yelp of surprise.

"Elena?" Princess Elena of Avalor stood before her. Next to her stood Mateo, though he looked a bit older than she remembered. Both appeared flustered, their hair standing on end.

"Phew! I can't believe that really worked!" Mateo pushed a lock of brown hair out of his face.

Sofia locked gazes with Elena.

"Sofia!" Elena cried out delightedly. She scooped Sofia into a hug and swung her around. Sofia hugged her tightly back. After a few seconds, Elena set her down. "Wow, Sofia! You've grown."

Sofia couldn't help but smile. She'd never been quite so happy to see a familiar face. "It's good to see you, Elena. And you too Mateo! How in Enchancia did you get here?" She paused and cocked her head, studying them. Mateo carried his tamborita and wore crimson wizard robes. Elena wore a cream blouse and dark breeches, along with sturdy leather boots. Definitely not 'visiting a royal kingdom attire'. "And why are you here? Is everything ok?"

Elena glanced at the window, then at Sofia, her gaze locked onto her amulet. "Actually, we came to ask you that question. Are you in trouble?"

Sofia's face fell. "Honestly, I don't know." She described the storm, and the appearance of Thundor, and summarized her first adventure as Protector as quickly as she could. "So I think it's up to me to travel to Mist Bowl Mountain and get that box. Otherwise..." she trailed off uncertainly. Thundor hadn't actually done anything. He hadn't even made any claims of destruction or trying to rule the kingdoms. Just that everyone would fear his name.

"Otherwise what?" Mateo asked, confused.

"I don't know. But Chrysta says it won't be good. I have to get rid of him, quick."

"Well let's go then!" Elena declared. "We haven't a moment to waste."

A tiny flash of red sparkled in the corner of Sofia's vision. A second later, Chrysta appeared, arms crossed, tapping her foot in the air and shaking her head. "What did I tell you about taking your friends, Sofia? Being a protector is _your _responsibility. Not everyone else's. I don't know who you two are," she gestured at Elena and Mateo, "but rules are rules."

Elena shook her head and stepped forward, as if to protest, but was interrupted by the bedroom door opening once more.

Amber strutted into the room again, staring at Elena and Mateo with slight disbelief, then gave Chrysta a frown.

Chrysta frowned back. "That's it, I'm out. I have _my _protector duties to see to." She turned, fixing Sofia with a pointed look. "Remember what I said, Sofia. This is _your _job." With a flash of sparkles, Chrysta vanished. Sofia grimaced and tried to put aside the warning. She raised her eyebrows and turned back to Amber. "Have you been listening outside the door the whole time?" she asked.

"My apologies Sofia, but I simply had to. It is my job as the older sister to look after you," Amber replied. "And I am glad I did. Sofia, you should take Elena with you."

"Really? But what about you? Don't you want to come too?"

Amber shook her head. "I.. I thought about it, and I think you should go with Elena. Besides, if I stay behind, I can cover for you so you don't get in trouble with daddy. And one adventure is quite enough for me." She added, keeping her voice light.

Sofia stared at her. _One adventure was quite enough for her? _Although she knew Amber could be reluctant to get dirty, she also knew Amber could be brave and selfless. And she knew how much Amber secretly enjoyed their adventure in the Mystic Isles, defeating Prisma.

Although she wore a sweet smile, Sofia could see the longing. Still, Amber staying would help a lot, and she didn't want to worry her parents any more than necessary. Perhaps she could find a way to make up for it when she returned. "I'll head downstairs then. You two should head out as soon as you can. I'll make sure to cover for you." She paused, then hurried over to Sofia, embracing her tightly. "Be careful."

Once she had gone, Sofia turned back to the others.

"So what now?" Mateo asked.

Sofia smiled. "Before we go, there's someone I think you should meet, Mateo."


	4. Wizard, Meet Sorceror

"Mateo, meet Cedric the Sensational, Enchancia's very own royal Sorcerer." Sofia gestured dramatically to Cedric, who was still looking a bit flustered after they all barged into his room at the top of the tower.

Mateo bowed, knocking into a shelf behind him. He nervously steadied the bottles before they could fall and swallowed, chuckling awkwardly. "Um, greetings."

"Cedric, meet Mateo. He's the royal wizard of Avalor. He was uh... in the neighborhood and I think he can help with the storm."

Sofia stepped back to give them some room. It felt oddly momentous to see two of her most magically talented friends meet.

Mateo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So you're a... sorcerer?"

Cedric stared back, his eyes wide. "You're a wizard... A real wizard! I've never met a wizard before. I don't think Enchancia has ever even had any wizards. You use a uh... Tambori?"

Mateo began to relax a bit. "Tamborita, to be specific. To be honest, I've always wondered how sorcery works. We don't really have any in Avalor."

"Here in Enchancia, we use these." With a dramatic flourish, Cedric produced his wand.

"Incredible!" Mateo stepped closer, examining it. Cedric grinned, clearly enjoying the attention. "How does it work?"

"It's all in the shoulder really," he replied, his voice glimmering with pride. "My father always said 'The most powerful magic of all comes from the shoulder'." Cedric pointed his wand at a stone that sat on a shelf nearby. With a smooth flick of his wrist, he uttered the familiar words. "Mutato rubio!" the rock sparkled, then shifted into a perfect ruby.

"That's amazing!" Mateo scooped up the ruby eagerly. He examined it, then grinned. In one fluid movement, he tossed it high into the air. Cedric gasped. Mateo produced his tamborita. "Lavelloupe!" He clapped his hand against it. A wave of golden energy flowed from it, surrounding the ruby and suspending it in midair.

"Poseidon's pumpkins!" Cedric exclaimed. Hesitantly, he poked the ruby. It spun gently in the air. The two exchanged magical instruments, examining them like children with a new toy. Sofia watched them for a few moments, happy to see them getting along so well. After a minute, she cleared her throat.

Mateo glanced at her apologetically. "Sorry princess Sofia. I guess I got a bit carried away." He turned back to Cedric, handing him his wand. "Sofia thinks we might be able to come up with a spell to protect the castle from the storm."

Cedric nodded sagely, although underneath, Sofia could see that he was struggling to contain a glimmer of boyish excitement at working with a wizard on such a large task. "Well Princess Sofia, I believe the two of us might just be able to work something out."

A few hours (and a few explosions and singed hairs) later, the two magic wielders had concocted a shield spell that was large enough to cover the entire castle. It arched high above the highest tower like a shimmering orange dome and spread far enough to cover all the grounds as well as part of the surrounding land.

"Please be careful Sofia." Cedric was fretting, although Sofia knew he was trying his best to hide it. Elena, Mateo, Cedric, and were all gathered at the rear of the castle, hidden in the garden with Sofia. Two backpacks leaned against a hedge, full of supplies for their journey. With the shield spell up, the rain was gone, but she knew that the reprieve was temporary.

"I promise I'll be careful Mr. Cedric. Elena is coming with me, and I know with you and Mateo here, you'll keep the castle safe." She gave him a hug, patting him on the back reassuringly.

Mateo stepped up. "Now remember Sofia, the spell will only last five days. Well, should last five days," he added, almost to himself. "When the sun rises on the fifth day, the spell will be broken."

Sofia nodded nervously. Five days didn't seem very long, even if Mist Bowl Mountain was about day's journey away.

Cedric and Mateo moved off a little way and began discussing magic.

"You ready?" Elena asked, picking up her and Sofia's backpacks and handing one to Sofia.

Sofia took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Wait for me!" A voice cried out from above. Sofia looked up just in time to see Minimus hurtling towards her. He flared out his wings, coming to an abrupt stop and skidding a few feet, stopping just in front of her. He wheezed, catching his breath for a second.

"Phew! I thought for a moment you would leave without me." He puffed out his chest, trying to look as noble as possible. "As your loyal steed, I insist on coming with you."

Sofia smiled, stroking his neck. "Oh thank you, Minimus. I would love for you to come," she said.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second," a voice below her piped up. She looked down to see Clover staring at her expectantly. "Remember what Chrysta said? It's bad enough that Elena is going with you. Are you sure you should be taking him too?" he said, nodding his head at Minimus. The flying pony shot him a glare.

"I don't know Clover..." she chewed her lip, Chrysta's earlier words echoing in her head. This was her duty as a protector. Her heart sank at the thought of going without him. Having Minimus would be amazing. He was brave, and an excellent flier. Surely no one could protest her riding her loyal steed?

"Ahem." Sofia looked to see Elena watching her, her gaze sympathetic yet knowing. "I don't think one more friend along for the ride would hurt if that's what you're worried about."

A wide smile spread over Sofia's face, and she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Elena ran a whole kingdom. If she thought something was a good idea, she trusted her. "It's settled then, Minimus. You're coming with us!"

Minimus neighed, flapping his wings as he reared up in delight. "I can't wait, Princess," he said, giving Clover a smug look.

She shared a glance with Elena, who smiled back at her proudly and gave her a small nod. A sudden thought occurred to Sofia. "What about you, Elena? I don't think Minimus can carry both of us." She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Minimus," she whispered.

Minimus' face fell and his wings drooped. He scuffed the earth with his hoof and sighed. "That's ok..."

"Maybe we can go to the stables and get another horse-" She saw Elena cast a sly glance at Mateo.

"I think we can do something about that, right Mateo?"

Sofia bid her final farewells to everyone, as Elena did the same. Then she swung onto Minimus back, and Elena mounted Skylar. Sofia was still rather shocked but pleased at his sudden reappearance. Mateo had explained that bringing magical creatures was a good deal easier than a person. Minimus glanced back at Sofia, his gaze concerned. "Ready, Princess?"

"Ready," she murmured.

As he spread his wings and rose into the air, Sofia glanced over her shoulder. Mateo and Cedric stood together, waving. Chrysta was nowhere to be seen, but she had already said farewell to her fairy mentor, who had not been too pleased with Sofia's companion. Clover crouched under a rosebush, munching on a carrot. "Bye Sofia," he called, mumbling around a mouthful of carrot.

"Bye everyone!" she called.

Ahead of her, Elena rose into the sky on the back of her steed. And beyond her, outside the shield spell, the storm raged on.


	5. Rain of Terror

Sofia flew alongside Elena, enjoying the quiet skies. They still had a short distance to go before they exited the shield spell, and she tried to appreciate it as much as she could. The clouds above remained dark, and she couldn't help but cast a worried glance above her. The sky flashed and a bolt of lightning crashed against the shield. An orange glow pulsed across the shield, but it held.

Minimus shied, eyeing the shield warily. "I don't like the looks of those clouds princess... are you sure about that wizard boy?"

Sofia patted him on the neck. "Mateo is one of the most talented wizards I know. And Cedric is really good at his magic. It'll be fine."

As they glided closer to the edge of the shield spell and the storm beyond, Sofia took the opportunity to check her map one final time. Carefully withdrawing the rolled up piece of paper from her backpack, she unfurled it.

The map itself was a parting gift from Cedric and had been enchanted to show their approximate location. A miniature version of the castle had been sketched, and a little ways away, a glowing purple dot showed her current place. A mountain at the northern reaches of Enchancia signaled their destination. Sofia was somewhat familiar with it, having been there once before on a previous expedition. According to Chrysta however, they had to climb all the way to the peak of the mountain to find Andoro's Box.

Ahead, the shield wall approached. Elena glanced over her shoulder, giving Sofia a reassuring smile. Sofia pushed aside her doubts and returned the smile. A moment later, they crossed the border.

Chaos erupted. A blast of wind sucked her downwards, and Minimus struggled to fly unright. "Whoaaa!" she cried as she clung tighter to Minimus. She saw Skylar being jerked wildly back and forth. After several terrifying seconds, the two steeds fought free of the worst of the wind. A drop of water landed on Sofia's nose and she glanced upwards. Rain poured from the sky in sheets, and her riding jacket was drenched in a heartbeat. Ahead, she could just barely make out the shape of Elena, hunched low on Skylar's back as they weaved through the sky.

Just yards away, lightning arced through the sky, striking a tree far below. Fear clawed at Sofia's chest as it erupted into flames. _What if the lightning hit Skyler and Elena? _Another wind gust almost unseated her, and she pushed her doubts aside. There was no time for distractions. For a moment, there was breath lull. The rain still poured down, but the winds weren't tossing them about at least.

"Are you alright?" Elena called.

"I'm okay!" Sofia shouted.

For the next few minutes, they made decent time, the wind only occasionally gusting. Soon, however, the storm began to pick up again. Elena dropped back until she was flying even with Minimus. "I think we should fly closer to the ground. If we stay in the trees, it'll shield us from the worst of the wind."

Sofia's thoughts immediately jumped back to the tree that had been hit by lightning. "Maybe," she said uncertainly. Her thoughts whirled back forth. The sky was dangerous, and even now their mounts could hardly make progress, now that the wind was picking up again. But Elena had a point. And she hadn't seen any lightning in a while.

"Alright, let's fly down." She patted Minimus' neck. "Come on, it'll be better down there."

"If you say so, Princess." Minimus folded his wings and dropped down into the trees. To her delight, once under the cover of the forest, it was much easier. They had to fly a bit slower, but the huge oak trees created a natural shield against the worst of the wind. For the next few hours, they traveled, enjoying the reprieve and making light conversation when the storm wasn't too loud. Sofia was just beginning to wonder if the adventure wouldn't be too bad when a loud roar came for the forest ahead.

Two giant tufts of cloud plummeted from the sky, swirling into shapes that resembled miniature dragons. Minimus and Skylar pulled up hard.

"Ahhh! What are those?" Minimus yelped.

"Whatever they are, they don't look friendly," Skylar warned, skillfully flying backward, putting distance between him and the strange cloud beasts. He had hardly finished his sentence when both creatures let out simultaneous growls.

Almost automatically, Sofia raised her arm, her enchantlet gleaming on her wrist. "I got this!" Elena and Sofia spoke almost at once, then gave each other an awkward glance. Sofia saw that Elena wielded a jeweled scepter, holding it at the ready. Before Sofia could work something out, the two creatures attacked. One dived toward Sophia. Flicking her wrist, she summoned a glowing whip from her Enchantlet. It arced through the air, then flicked harmlessly beside the cloud dragon. _Oh no!_

"Blaze!"

Sofia glanced over her shoulder. A fiery golden orb shot from the end of Elena's scepter and blasted through one of the cloud dragons, dispelling it. Sofia's cloud dragon hovered in front of her, growling. It swiped at Minimus, who reared back, kicking out wildly with his front hooves.

"Leave us alone!" he wailed. Sofia was about to try her enchantlet again, then thought better of it. She took out her wand, aiming it with the precision of long hours of practice. "Somnibus Populi Celae!" she cried. The cloud dragon stopped dead in its tracks and dropped to the forest floor, snoozing peacefully. She couldn't help but think that the little creature almost looked cute. Almost.

"Wow, what were those things?" Elena flew up beside her, eyeing the sleeping one.

"Thundor must have sent them after us. Do you think he knows what we're trying to do?" Sofia chewed her lip as she glanced around the forest. What if there were more of them?

"Let them come. Elena and I can take them!" Skylar crowed, swiping at the air as if in a mock fight.

"Speak for yourself," Minimus muttered.

Elena chuckled and patted Skylar. "I'm sure you can, but hopefully that's that last time we see those things. The less trouble we have, the better."

Sofia nodded in agreement. "Let's keep going." She glanced up at the sky. Thick gray clouds covered everything, even the sun, but she thought it had to be well past noon. They continued on, thankfully without seeing any more cloud dragons. Eventually, it grew darker, and judging by the faint glimpses of color she could see through the clouds, the sun had begun to set. The rain eased up until it ceased completely.

"We might as well stop for the night," Sofia said. "We can make camp and Minimus and Skylar can rest."

Elena nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

For the next few minutes, they scanned the area for a suitable place for camp. In the end, it was Minimus who found a good spot, as they skirted a particularly dense set of overgrown bushes.

"Over there, Sofia! I see something," he called. He flew higher, above the bushes and through a gap in the trees. They emerged in a small clearing in the forest, ringed by dense undergrowth and old oak trees. Soft, thick moss carpeted the forest floor and a small river skirted the outside of the clearing. Sofia dismounted and Minimus sank to the ground, sighing gratefully.

Skylar shook himself, then took a long, relaxed stretch. "Oh that feels good," he said. Sitting up, he began to wash, combing his paws over his ears and smoothing the fur on his back.

Minimus gave himself a good roll in moss, once Sofia had untacked him. He trotted off a little way and began to munch on some grass at the edge of the clearing. Sofia took her helmet off, relishing in the wind blowing through her hair. She sat down, stretching her legs and taking a moment to relax on the soft moss. The spot was beautiful, even with the threat of the storm hanging over them.

After several minutes, she stood up. "I'll go look for some berries. I learned all about what kind are edible in the Buttercups."

"I'll try to get a fire started if it doesn't rain more," Elena said.

Sofia hurried away from the clearing towards the stream, her helmet tucked under her arm. Perhaps there would be plants growing along the edges. She began to follow the stream upriver, scouring each bush she came across. After a few minutes, she came across a bush laden with fat purple fruits. "Brambleberries!" she cried delightedly. She began to pick handfuls, setting them gently inside her helmet.

"What are you doing, Princess?"

Sofia yelped in surprise and spun around, berries spilling out. "Chrysta! You scared me." The Protector fairy hovered in the air a few feet away, hands on her hips.

"What are they doing here?" Chrysta continued, without a hint of apology in her voice. She gestured in the direction of the camp.

A sigh escaped Sofia and she started picking up the fallen berries. "They're my friends. They are helping me." She said stiffly, standing up and looking Chrysta in the eyes.

"Uh Uh girl, what did I say about friends? How are you going to learn to be a protector of the realm if you keep asking your friends for help? It's bad enough that other girl is here. You should have sent her home by now."

Sofia opened her mouth to protest, but her mind went blank. A terrible thought struck her. What if she had been wrong to bring her friends After all, it was hardly as if Elena could show up every time some disaster threatened the Mystic Isles or the EverRealm.

The bushes to her left rustled, and Sofia glanced in the direction of the noise. Her eyes widened in surprise as Elena stepped out. She glanced between Sofia and Chrysta, a puzzled expression on her face. Even though they met briefly, before they left, Sofia realized she never gave them a proper introduction. "Elena, this is Chrysta. Chrysta, this is my friend, Elena. She's the crown princess of Avalor."

Elena offered her hand, but Chrysta snorted derisively and crossed her arms. "I don't care who you are."

"A pleasure to meet you too," Elena said, keeping her voice even. Sofia admired her calmness, despite Chrysta's frosty attitude. Elena would certainly make an amazing queen one day. "Now, what's all this about not asking friends for help?"

Chrysta gave a long sigh. "Listen, Ellen. I really appreciate you, I do. And I'm sure Sofia does too. But being a protector of the mystic isles is a very important job. It is also one she needs to learn how to do _alone. _If she's always relying on others she will never learn."

Sofia stared at Chrysta, a sense of dread filling her. She'd been wrong all along to bring Elena and Skylar, and Minimus too. Chrysta had a fair point. If she always went to her friends, then maybe she would never learn how to do things on her own. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Elena spoke before she could.

"I understand that she has to learn. And she will. But there is no better experience gained than experience gained from others. _Especially _those who have more of it. As the crown princess, even I cannot rule Avalor without the help of my council." She gave Chrysta a pointed stare.

"Hmph!" Chrysta crossed her arms and backed off a few inches. Sofia suspected that Chrysta had been expecting more of an argument. "Well, that's not the way protectors do it," she stammered, finally.

"Maybe we should find one and ask them."

Sofia's hands flew to her mouth, but in shock, but a moment later, she couldn't resist a small smile. Elena stared at her evenly but Sofia could see the triumph in her eyes as well.

Chrysta looked suitably mortified. "Fine. Do what you want," she mumbled. She flitted away, vanishing in a flash of red sparkles. Once she had gone, Elena turned back to Sofia. "Sorry about that Sofia. She sure seems like a handful. Are you sure she's _your_ mentor?"

Sofia nodded, still uncertain what to say. A tiny seed of doubt still lingered in the depths of her mind. "Thank you."

Elena bent down and began scooping up the rest of the berries, placing them into Sofia's helmet again. "No problem." She paused and placed her hand gently on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia leaned slightly into the touch. "It's never a bad idea to ask for help."

"Thanks, Elena! I feel a lot better knowing you've got my back."

Elena gave Sofia a playful tap on the nose. "Don't you forget it. Now let's get back to camp before Skylar gets into trouble or wanders off."

Sofia chuckled and followed Elena back. When they returned, Sofia found Elena had already gotten a comfortable fire going, surrounded by large stones to keep it from spreading. They made a dinner out of the berries, taking turns roasting them over the fire. She offered Minimus some, but he said he preferred grass just fine, thank you. Skylar took plenty, and soon they all had their fill. Thankfully, and rather strangely, the rain had held out, leaving everything damp, but the fire burning strong.

"Goodnight Elena," Sofia called, once she had tucked herself into the sleeping bag she brought.

"Goodnight, Sofia." For a second, there was silence. Then Elena spoke again. "Don't let the Chrysta bite," she added, chuckling.

Sofia shared a laugh before snuggling deeper into the warmth of the sleeping bag. For the first time since the storm began, she began to feel at ease.


	6. Beauty is in the Eye of the Storm

Sofia and Elena awoke early the next day and set out. The rain picked back up again, along with the winds, but Minimus and Skylar were both grudgingly used to it by now. Sofia could sympathize; there were moments it felt as if the sun might never shine again. Fortunately, they were at least making steady progress. According to the map, they were perhaps one day's travel away. If the storm held out, they might even arrive by tonight. The normally short trip and been severely lengthened by the poor weather.

"How's Avalor doing?" Sofia had to almost shout just to be heard above the wind and rain. "I'm really hoping my family and I can come next summer to visit."

"It's been pretty tough, running a kingdom. I had this crazy moth lady appear during an eclipse and try to plunge the kingdom into eternal darkness."

Sofia gaped at her friend. "Wow. That sounds really scary. How did you stop her?"

"It was pretty scary, at the time. But if she hadn't showed up, I might never have learned how to use my scepter," Elena said. As she spoke, she withdrew it from its holster, twirling it expertly. "That's how I stopped her."

"That's amazing! I didn't know that your scepter could do such strong magic."

Elena nodded. "You know, even though it's been hard dealing with threats, I've learned so much. I'm almost glad that I've faced so many problems."

Sofia chuckled. "I know what you mean. Even getting this was hard," she held up her enchantlet. "But I would never have learned if I didn't mess up a lot. It sure is a lot of responsibilities though..." She shuddered internally at the idea of balancing being a protector and a keeper of the library. A gust of wind buffeted them, and they took a moment to right themselves.

"You'll make an excellent queen one day," Elena replied.

Sofia stiffened and frowned. "Oh, I don't know, Amber is already going to be queen one day," she said softly. _I don't really know where my place is yet... _"What else has been happening in Avalor?" she asked, changing the subject quickly. She had enough to think about already with Thundor around. Every time she considered Thundor, something seemed off. He'd been causing so much trouble but there seemed to be more to him...

"-and then I decided I just _had _to compete, so I disguised myself as a man so-" Elena paused, looking at Sofia curiously. "Are you even paying attention?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Elena, I really am. I've just been so worried thinking about Thundor. I guess I kinda zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I'll finish it later. But why are you so worried about this Thundor guy? I thought we just had to get that box and lock him away?"

Sofia sighed. "I don't know, I guess my heart tells me something just isn't right. But Chrysta has a lot more experience with magical creatures than I do. Maybe I'm just wrong. I mean after all, I've only been a protector for a week and-"

Skylar flew up beside her, brushing her shoulder with his wingtip. "Whoa amigo, slow down."

"Skylar is right," Elena chipped in. "This is a hard choice, but I know that it's important to-" Her voice was cut off as a huge swirl of wind dragged Minimus upwards, out of the cover of the trees. Minimus struggled to stay upright as they were tossed wildly about, like a rowboat in river rapids. A cry of terror escaped Sofia at the sight that met her eyes. Only a few hundred yards away, a massive tornado bore down on them. "Fly Minimus, fly!" Minimus whirled in the air, flying away from the tornado.

Rain pelted her face, plastering her hair back as she clung tightly to the reins. She glanced over her shoulder, horror gripping her. The tornado was closer than before. A loud roaring noise filled the air, blocking out everything. Minimus desperately pumped his wings, trying to fly away from the storm, but he might as well have been flying in place.

"Elena, Skylar!" she shouted. The wind tore the words from her mouth. She glanced around wildly, but she couldn't even catch a glimpse of a spotted pelt.

"Duck Sofia!" Minimus screamed.

Sofia almost missed the warning, clinging low to his back at the last moment as a huge branch sailed over her head.

"Thank-" The tornado swallowed them up, tossing them through the air. The world spun around her in a dizzying whirl of earth and sky. Wind lifted her from the saddle and slammed her back down. Minimus tried to call out to her, but his words were lost. The roaring wind filled her ears and she could hardly open her eyes. Briefly, she thought she caught sight of Skylar's golden fur, but a moment later it vanished. Her stomach lurched as she was tossed in another dizzying circle. Shutting her eyes, she clung tighter to Minimus as they whirled wildly through the air. A moment later, her legs slid fully off the saddle, leaving her dangling in the open air. Something crashed into her side. She lost her grip and hurtled through the sky. She screamed, her arms and legs flailing.

"Minimus!" she wailed. The trees rushed up to meet her and she threw her hands in front of her face as she plummeted down. Just before she crashed into them, something snatched her from the air. Strong, furry limbs wrapped around her. A moment later, she crashed through the treetops and all went black.

_In another part of the forest..._

For a brief moment, Elena thought with terrifying certainty that she might die. The tornado ripped her off Skylar's back, tossing her through the air like one of Mateo's spells gone horribly wrong. The world spiraled around her. A blur of purple whizzed by her. A second later, a terrified whinny sounded above the storm, only barely audible. The source was close. Then a furry purple body crashed into her and she instinctively grabbed on, dragging herself onto it.

"Minimus! Oh thank goodness," she cried out, though she doubted he could hear her over the roaring wind. She clung to his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He flapped his wings erratically, barely remaining stable and his eyes were white with panic. A strong gust sent them tumbling into a barrel roll. Minimus flared his wings and kicked the air, launching off a flying tree branch and miraculously righting himself. Tearing himself free of the wind current, he lunged forward.

In an instant, the air turned deathly still. Chills rippled down her spine as she gazed at the sight that met her eyes. The dark gray walls of the tornado swirled all around them. Tiny crackles of lightning arced all over, lighting everything in an eerie blue light. Elena sucked in a breath and choked. The air tasted unnaturally still and she smelled a strange, unpleasant odor. Every breath she drew felt as if she were breathing through a tiny tube.

"This is... we're in the eye of the tornado," Elena whispered.

Minimus gave a whinny, his breath coming in short gasps.

Elena stared down at him, her brow furrowing. She patted his neck as he hovered in place, staying away from the tornado walls. "I don't understand you, buddy. Can you try and land?"

Minimus gave a distressed neigh, but dived downwards, dipping below the wind shredded trees below. Kicking out, he skidded to a stop, his sides heaving as he sank to the ground. Elena resisted the urge to chuckle. The strange purple pony appeared to be kissing the earth. She turned away from him and scanned the clearing. Several yards away a huge oak tree grew. Its branches were torn and broken, but its trunk and roots appeared strong. Nestled into its roots a chunk of the tree had split, leaving a wide crevice-the perfect size for one human girl and a flying pony.

"Quick! This way!" she called. Tugging on Minimus reins, she pulled him towards the tree. A moment later, she crammed herself in, Minimus following suit. The outer wall of the tornado roared over them. She covered her ears and shrunk into a ball, shutting her eyes. She had no idea how long she cowered there, but at some point she became aware of the fact that the winds had died down, leaving behind the steady patter of rain. Slowly, she uncurled herself and peered out. The rain outside was pouring once more, but the tornado seemed to have gone. She crept out slowly and released a long sigh.

Behind her, Minimus edged out, glancing furtively around. He heaved a huge sigh, then turned to her, whinnying anxiously. After a moment, he stamped his hoof in frustration and whinnied again.

"I'm sorry, Minimus." She reached out and patted his nose. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." She glanced all around, but she didn't see Sofia or Skylar. At least she retained her bag in the tornado. Venturing a little way away from the tree, she scanned the area. Perhaps she could climb the tree to get a better look. Immediately, she shook her head. That would never work, it was far too slippery and besides, the forest was too dense.

A distressed squeal drew her from her thoughts and she looked back to see Minimus trotting in anxious circles, his head swinging side to side. "Heeyy easy there Minimus, it's alright," she murmured, keeping her voice low and soothing. She guessed he had to be worried about Sofia.

He glanced at her and snorted. Then he raised his head, letting out a loud, desperate bugle. The call was swallowed by the rain but was almost immediately followed by another, desperate wail.

"Minimus! Calm down!" she tried to go to his side, but he darted away from her, calling out again. Galloping a short ways away, he let out another call, his movements becoming more and more frantic.

Worry and sympathy flooded Elena and she raced after him. Catching up, she grabbed his reins, pulling him towards her. He spun to face her, his eyes wide with distress.

She took his head in her hands, staring into his eyes. "Minimus, listen to me!" Minimus stopped struggling and stared back at her, his sides heaving. "I know you're worried about Sofia. I'm scared too. Skylar is out there somewhere and I have no idea where he is, or even if he's ok. But if we panic, we can't help either of them. Take a deep breath." Minimus nodded, taking a slow deep breath. Elena continued. "Worrying isn't bad. You just can't let your worry consume you. Calm down and focus. That's the best way to help our friends."

Minimus nodded and took another deep breath.

"Alright, now, if we want to find Sofia, we have to search carefully. We don't want to get more lost or go in circles. Are you ready?" Minimus nodded again.

Elena took a deep breath of her own, gathering her resolve. "Then let's go. We'll start from that tree and work our way outwards. Hopefully, she didn't end up too far away." _And hopefully Skylar is ok too.  
_

* * *

Sofia's eyes opened and a blurry Skylar faded into view. She faintly heard his voice calling to her, asking if she was okay. Blinking wearily, Sofia sat up, her vision clearing. "Was I unconscious?" She murmured, ruefully rubbing her sore head. That must have been the branches.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit, princessa," Skylar frowned and helped the young girl stand up. "I lost track of Elena and your purple horse in the storm. I think we're on our own for now, any ideas what to do next?"

Sofia bit her lip anxiously, a few fearful tears sliding down her cheeks. She never had a problem being alone, but being alone without her friends was truly a terrifying feeling. "I don't know." She sucked in a breath, trying to collect her thoughts.

The storm above raged on, pelting them with water. The roaring tornado seemed to have faded, so there was one small comfort. She scanned the forest around her anxiously. None of it looked familiar, and she'd long since given up hope of seeing the sun. The branches overhead rattled and creaked in the wind. And somewhere out there, in all the chaos, was Elena. "I don't even know where Elena is. And because of the storm, I don't think we can fly so... I guess our best bet is to start walking to Mist Bowl Mountain?"

Sofia reached for her pack."Let me just get... Oh no! No, no, no!" Sofia frantically rummaged through her satchel. "The map! It's gone!" She cried.

"Aye, aye, aye!" Skylar groaned. "Do you know how to get there without the map?"

"I could try, but it might take us longer than we planned. I can't afford to put my kingdom in danger. Oh, maybe Chrysta was right... maybe I should have gone alone and not have put any of you in danger!" She sank to her knees, a few more tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey uh... it's gonna be ok." He patted her with his wing. "I know this is really hard but let's just focus on finding Elena for now, eh?"

Sofia sniffled and nodded, setting aside her fear. Elena needed her right now. Her thoughts whirled back to her time with the Buttercups. A sudden idea occurred to her. "Actually... I think I have something that might help!" She reached into her satchel again and produced a compass. "With this compass, it might be able to help us find our way... I hope."

"Let's get to it then!" Skylar bent down for Sofia to get on his back, then trotted off into the dreary, rain-soaked forest. "You know, you're a lot easier to carry than Elena," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sofia chuckled half-heartedly, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. She took a deep breath. _Be strong,_ she reminded herself. "Can you smell anything, Skylar?"

Skylar lifted his muzzle, opening his jaws to taste the air. After a moment he closed them, shaking his head. "Nothing yet, princessa."

"Well, we'll just have to keep going. I'll use the compass and we'll search the area." Recalling more of her Buttercups training, she added, "Can you put a scratch on the trees we pass? That we don't go in circles."

"Good idea." Skylar paused at a large oak and tore away a bit of bark, revealing the pale wood underneath, then continued onward.

"We'll find them in no time." Sofia smiled, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort Skylar, or herself.

A shiver rippled down Skylar's spine and he simply nodded, his jaw clenched. His body was tense, his hackles raised, and Sofia couldn't blame him. Her heart twisted at the thought of Minimus, out there somewhere. What if he had been injured? Or worse? They continued on in tense silence, their eyes and ears alert. The already gray sky began to darken, and Sofia shuddered. The last place she wanted to be was in this forest, at night, her friends lost somewhere.

After several minutes of walking, Skylar tasted the air again. His ears perked. "Princessa! I think I found their scent. Both of them!" He bounded forward eagerly, his jaws parted once more. "This way." He trotted off, heading into a part where the forest thinned a bit. They passed a sprawling oak tree with a small crevice in the side. Skylar darted up to it, sniffing it eagerly.

"They were here! We're getting close." He bolted forward, his tail held high.

Sofia's heart grew light at the thought. Minimus and Elena were together, and they were probably okay. Just a few minutes later, she spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

"Minimus!" she cried.

"Elena!" Skylar ran forward so fast, Sofia nearly fell off. Elena and Skylar whirled around. Her eyes lit up, as did Minimus.

Scrambling off Skylar's back, she threw her arms around Minimus neck, burying her face in his mane. "Oh Minimus, you're okay!" After a delightfully long hug, she turned to Elena, embracing her tightly. "I was so worried about you," she said.

Elena patted her head. "It looks like you did pretty good. You're a lot tougher than you think."

Sofia grinned. "I couldn't have done it without Skylar. He was the one who figured out where you guys were."

"Thank you, thank you, I know I'm amazing," Skylar said jokingly, bowing.

A bolt of lightning crackled overhead, and Sofia glanced nervously at the sky. It was even darker than before, though she suspected that was because the sun had set.

"We should probably make camp for the night," Elena said.

Sofia nodded in agreement. "Only one more day..." she murmured. Staring through the treetops, she could just make out a dark, angular blur in the distance. Mistbowl Mountain. She didn't have her map, but she was sure that they could reach it by tomorrow. The shield over Enchancia would fade by sunrise the day after tomorrow. Which meant they didn't have long to retrieve the box and fly home to use it. Still, at the rate they were going, they would make it with some time to spare. She sighed and helped Elena gather some large branches and leaves for shelter. In this rain, it would hardly do much, but at least it would protect them from the worst of it.

Sometime later, they managed to build a simple shelter. Sofia huddled in her sleeping bag, her body shivering and her thoughts wandering.

"What's on your mind?"

Elena's soft voice broke into Sofia's thoughts. She wriggled in the sleeping bag, turning over to peer through the dark at Elena. "It's nothing really..." she began. She felt bad keeping Elena awake because of her worries.

"Oh, don't try that on me. I know that tone. Something's bothering you. Maybe if you talk about it, it won't keep you awake."

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing with Thundor," she blurted. "The closer I get to that mountain, the more wrong everything seems. Thundor is scary but he hasn't actually hurt us yet. I know Chrysta means well, but locking him away forever just seems... wrong."

For several seconds, Elena didn't speak. Sofia began to worry that perhaps Elena thought she was wrong, or being too soft.

"I can't make the choice for you, Sofia," Elena said. Her voice was quiet, almost resigned. As she continued, it grew more resolute. "This isn't my kingdom, and I'm not its protector. But I do know that it's important to do what you know is right."

"You mean... follow my heart?"

"Sort of," Elena replied. "But it's more than just following your heart. Sometimes, emotions can lead us astray, and we do something just because we feel bad for someone, or because we feel scared."

Sofia sighed softly. "So you think I should lock him away too, don't you?"

"I _think _you need to decide what the _right _choice is. Not just what you feel, but what you really know is right."

A small frown crept across Sofia's face, and she stared rolled over, staring up at the clouded, starless sky. "What I really know is right..." she whispered to herself. Chrysta's words echoed in her head, telling her how dangerous Thundor was, and how the only way to stop him was to lock him away. About how it was her duty as Protector. But then she considered all the people she had helped over the years. The time that the secret library and taken her into the story of the Noble Knight. She'd almost messed up big when she sided with the wrong knight, but in the end, she had fixed things. That story taught her that sometimes, there was more to the story. _Could there be more to Thundor's story? Or is he like the Crystal Master, Azurine, and has to be stopped? After all, "Sasha" was actually Miss Nettle in disguise. But... Miss Nettle did change, later. She wasn't all bad._

The thoughts kept her awake half the night until she finally fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were filled with storms and crystals and visions of her castle, the moats flooding and towers besieged by lightning.


	7. When You Try to Catch Some Fog But Mist

Before the sun had risen (or at least, Sofia thought it hadn't risen, but with all the clouds it was hard to tell), they set out. Both Skylar and Minimus seemed to be adjusting to the riotous winds and were making better progress than before. Sofia privately thought that, if they survived the whole ordeal, Minimus would probably be the best derby horse who ever lived. He could probably even fly circles around Mazzimus.

Ahead, the mountain drew even closer. From here, Sofia could make out its snow capped peaks and rocky slopes. They couldn't be more than a few hours out. Tentative relief filled Sofia. Perhaps they would succeed after all.

The closer they got, however, the more uneasy Sofia grew. She still had not decided if she wanted to use Andoro's Box on Thundor. She felt torn between thoughts of protecting her kingdom, yet some small part of her didn't feel at ease with the idea of just locking Thundor away, dangerous as he was. But perhaps it didn't matter. Chrysta could be right, she just needed to get rid of Thundor now.

"Sofia!"

Elena's voice yanked Sofia out of her thoughts and she looked ahead. A thick bank of fog blanketed the landscape ahead. Her view of the mountain was obscured by murky clouds as tall as the mountain itself. Before she could even consider going around or trying to avoid it, they were wrapped in mist. An eerie silence descended, muffling every sound; the creak of the saddle and the occasional ruffle of their mounts wings.

"Oh no! Where did this come from?" Sofia wailed.

Minimus snorted and shook his damp mane. "I can barely see anything."

"Me either, amigo," Skylar said. He flew a little closer to Minimus.

"Good thinking, Skylar. We have to stick close together so we don't risk being separated in this fog. Thundor must have sent it, to keep us away from the mountain."

Sofia nodded numbly. "Do you think he knows what we're trying to do?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, but we can't take any chances." She reached into her backpack, retrieving a long length of rope. Tying one end loosely around Skylar's chest, she tossed the other to Sofia. "Tie that to his saddle. That way we won't get separated."

"Oh, good idea!" Sofia tied it securely to the saddle, breathing a small sigh of relief. Pulling out her compass, she checked it again. They appeared to be on the right track, for now. They flew on in silence for some time, Sofia checking the compass occasionally, trying to make sure they were heading the right direction.

Over an hour passed, and Sofia began to grow concerned. The fog hadn't lessened at all, and she still couldn't even see the mountain. And even though she checked the compass, they were still forced to fly much slower than usual. What if they didn't make it in time? Anxiously, she pulled out the compass again.

A few yards ahead, a single patch of fog thickened and grew darker, until it took the shape of a small dragon, at least the size of the royal flying horses.

"Whoa!" Sofia pulled on the reins and Minimus drew to an abrupt halt. Skylar jerked to a halt beside him. The cloud dragon gave a rumbling snarl that sounded like thunder. Elena raised her scepter, aiming it the dragon, but before she could utter a command, it lunged forward with shocking speed, straight for Sofia.

Sofia yelped in terror and Minimus tried to rear back, kicking out at the creature. His hooves passed harmlessly through its body. It swiped at her, striking Sofia's hand. The compass flew out of her grip, plummeting into the murky fog below.

"No!" wailed Sofia. The cloud dragon gave a throaty cackle before vanishing.

"No no no!" Sofia cried again. "Down Minimus!" Minimus dived down into the fog. The rope slipped free of his saddle as they flew. Sofia squinted in desperation, trying to catch any glimpse of the compass. A tree branch rushed up out of nowhere, and Sofia pulled hard on the reins. "Whoah!" Minimus reared back so quickly, Sofia began to slide out of the saddle. The action unbalanced Minimus, who flapped his wings in a panic as he tried to right himself.

A moment later, Elena and Skylar were at their side. Skylar stretched out a steadying wing, helping Minimus regain his balance.

"We have to find the compass."

Sofia felt Elena's hand on her shoulder. "Whoa Sofia. Calm down. We'll look for the compass but.."

"But?" Sofia asked, turning to gaze fearfully at Elena.

"I'm sorry Sofia. Between this fog, and the way the storm has been, I don't know if we will be able to find it."

Sofia turned away. She hated to admit it, but Elena had a point. The compass could have fallen anywhere, and she had no idea where they were in relation to where it had fallen. Slowly, she guided Minimus to the level of the treetops. They flew from tree to tree, trying to catch a glimpse of it. After a half-hour, Sofia felt certain the search was hopeless. Yet she couldn't bring herself to give up. Without the compass, she had nothing. As if sensing her thoughts, Minimus glided to a stop and landed. The forest stretched all around, disappearing into the murky fog. She couldn't even see the mountain.

"Well Sof? What now?" Minimus murmured. Sofia stared at Minimus, then at Elena and Skylar, who had landed beside her and were watching expectantly. Familiar feelings of despair and inadequacy bubbled up inside Sofia. Everyone was depending on her. This was her journey, her job, and she was failing. As a princess, and a protector. _Just give up, _a small voice inside her whispered. _You'll never be good enough._

A thunderclap echoed above and rain streamed from the sky. As more thunder and lightning crackled overhead, Sofia suddenly found herself reminded of her adventure with Princess Leilani. Everything seemed so simple, when it came to helping someone else. Like showing Lani her method of controlling her temper. Wait... _Maybe... _Perhaps if Lani could learn to control her temper, then she could learn to overcome her despair.

In every adventure she faced, it had never been easy. She suddenly remembered plenty of times she felt like giving up. But she always found a way to overcome it.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Sofia began to talk, growing more confident as she spoke. "We don't have the compass or the map, but we can't stop now." Skylar and Elena began to nod in agreement. "If I've learned anything, it's that there's always another way. When we lost the map, we used the compass. And Skylar was able to find you by scent when you got lost. So..."

"You want me to smell the compass?" Skylar asked confusedly.

Sofia giggled. "No. But maybe there's another way. The fog made it too hard to see while we were flying. But from down here, maybe we can figure out which way the mountain is." She frowned and turned to Skylar. "Can you scent anything? Something that could lead us towards the mountain?"

Skylar shook his head. "Sorry Princessa. I can't smell a thing in all this fog."

Sofia dismounted and began to pace, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her knowledge of sorcery wasn't advanced enough to clear the fog. But... "Elena! Does your scepter have any magic that could help?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well, Blaze is good for dark places, and... Oh! Reveal!" she smacked herself on the head. "I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, but maybe Reveal can help us see through the fog!" She flipped out her scepter, twirling it skillfully. Aiming it in a random direction, she called forth the magic. "Reveal!"

A glow emerged from the gem at the end of the scepter. It cast a beam like a focused lantern, piercing through the fog for several yards. She swung it in a wide arc. At first, all they could see were trees.

"Look Sofia!"Minimus cried. Elena swung the scepter back to where Minimus gestured. Sofia could just make out an area where the forest changed to a steep, rocky slope.

"That was ah-mazing Minimus!" She flung her arms around his neck in a bear hug. "And thank you, Elena. Let's go. You take the lead," Sofia said. With Elena in the lead, guiding with her scepter, they continued onward.


	8. All Hail Thundor the Storm Titan

Once they figured the direction they needed to head, Sofia was delighted to realize that Mist Bowl Mountain was much closer than she originally thought. Within an hour, they reached the base of the mountain. The fog remained fairly thick, and the drizzle remained steady as ever, but Sofia's spirits soared. She felt free from her earlier despair, thanks to her revelation. Just like Lani learned to control her temper, Sofia felt more confident about, well, regaining her confidence.

"Ready everyone?" Sofia called. She had mounted Minimus, and Elena had mounted Skylar in preparation for their flight to the peak. If Chrysta's instructions were correct, then there would be a cave at the very top where they could find Andoro's box.

"Ready," Elena said confidently.

"Vamonos!" crowed Skylar.

Sofia grinned and patted Minimus on the neck. "Alright Minimus, let's go."

Their two mounts spread their wings and launched into the sky. For all of five minutes, the skies remained calm.

A loud roar rose, and then wind tore through them, buffeting them wildly back and forth. It howled all around them, threatening to tear them apart. "We have to land!" Sofia called. Slowly, inch by inch, Minimus and Skylar clawed their way through the air and onto solid ground. Sofia stared up at the mountain. It rose high into the fog and disappeared into the clouds.

Sofia took a deep breath, gathering her resolve. "Well, we better start walking," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Elena, smiling proudly at her. Together, they slowly climbed the mountainside, following its winding paths and steep slopes.

They hadn't gone far when a huge gust swirled down the mountain, hitting Elena so hard it lifted her off her feet. "Whooaa!" she flailed wildly as she began to fall down the mountainside.

Minimus leaped sideways, catching the back of her shirt in his teeth and swinging her back to solid ground.

Sofia grasped Elena's wrist, steadying her.

"Whew, that was too close. Thank you Minimus," Elena patted his muzzle. "Let's use the rope again, so we don't get lost," she said.

Sofia nodded in tense agreement. A few minutes later, they had each secured a portion of the rope around themselves and continued their climb.

The journey felt longer and more tedious than the entire trip to the mountain combined. For every ten feet they gained, they lost another five. Sofia lost count of how many times one of them fell, only to be caught by the ropes. Yet they pressed onward, brimming with silent determination. It was as if some silent agreement passed, that they wouldn't complain.

Soon, the sky began to darken slightly. The air began to thin a bit, and judging by her companion's harsh breaths, she knew they were experiencing it as well. For a moment, the wind eased up.

"We must," Sofia drew another breath, "be getting close to the peak."

Minimus huffed. "I hope so. If I have to feel one more wind gust after this adventure, it'll be too soon."

"Same here, amigo. When I get home, I am taking a looonngg nap."

Elena chuckled and rubbed his head affectionately. "You've definitely earned one." She sucked in a shallow breath. The wind kicked up again and they climbed on in silence for a few moments.

"How much farther?" Elena called, clambering over a large boulder.

"I don't know! Maybe another half hour?" Sofia shouted back.

Sofia scrambled over a few rocks. Just above her, a wide, fog-cloaked ridge blocked their view of what lay ahead. Minimus boosted her up. Sofia clutched the edge and pulled herself onto the ridge. Rolling onto her back, she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. _How much further? _

She opened her eyes and gasped. The fog had broken and open sky stretched all around, far as she could see. Grays and blues blended into rich oranges and pink to the west, merging into the setting sun. To the east, the first stars had begun to peep out, twinkling merrily, as if they too were celebrating. Not a cloud dotted the sky.

"Wow..." she breathed.

Elena heaved herself onto the ridge and gasped. Minimus and Skylar followed a moment later.

"Es bonita! What a sight!" Skylar said.

For a long moment, no one else spoke as they drank in the splendorous sight.

"I'd almost forgotten what the sky looked like," Sofia said breathlessly.

Elena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and seeing it like this, you almost feel like you could touch the stars."

Sofia frowned. "Amber would have loved this. Not the rain-" she chuckled lightly, "but this view... she always loved looking at the stars. If she were here, she could tell us the names of all the constellations. Oh, I wish she could have come. I just know she would be great at this." Sofia spread her arms wide, twirling in a circle. "Adventuring, helping people... She pretends like she doesn't care, but I know she does." Sofia's arms dropped to her side. An idea began to form in her mind, but she set aside. For now, she had to focus on getting the box.

"Your sister sounds like she will be an excellent queen one day," Elena said, resting her hand on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia smiled and leaned against her, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm really glad you could come. I don't think I would have made it without you."

"Well, thank you," Elena laughed. "But we're not there yet. Let's get that box and get home."

A few yards away, a large, dark cave loomed from the face of the mountain. Sofia shivered, though she didn't know if it was from nervousness or the chill that had begun to settle as the sun set. Inside that cave lay Andoro's Box. And potentially, the answer to stopping Thundor.

With confidence in her step, she strode forward. Behind her, Elena, Minimus, and Skylar followed. Moments later, the darkness swallowed them.

Sofia drew out her wand. "Illumanorious!" She flicked her wrist, casting a small ball of light from the end. It hovered in the air above their heads, twinkling and casting a friendly yellow glow. The light revealed a long, high tunnel that stretched forwards as far as Sofia could see. Stalagmites and stalactites crowded from the floor and ceilings, and water dripped from the ceiling into small pools. She continued forwards, their footsteps echoing down the tunnel as they picked their way through rock formations.

For a few minutes, the scenery remained the same - brownish gray stone and small pools of murky water. Gradually, the path ahead grew noticeably lighter. A bluish glow emanated in the distance, which grew brighter as they drew closer. A few minutes later, they emerged into a small cavern. Tiny crystals studded the walls, creating the glow they had seen earlier. A pedestal of stone rested in the center, and on the pedestal sat an ornate, mahogany-colored box. Gold gilded the corners and swirled into an elegant filigree along the front.

"Reverso!" Sofia whispered the spell, twirling in wand in a tight circle. The glowing ball of light faded away, leaving behind only the bluish glow of the room. A hush descended, and Sofia quietly approached the pedestal.

Upon closer inspection, she saw a small bronze key resting next to the box. An inscription on the lid read "_A prison from which none may escape, use this key to seal one's fate. That which is locked may not be undone, that which is done may not be unlocked."_

A chill traveled down Sofia's spine. She reread the inscription. If she used this... there would be no going back. Slowly, reverently, she picked up the box and placed it into her backpack. She placed the key carefully in a separate compartment, determined not to lose it.

"Well, I guess that's it," Sofia said, returning to where her friends waited at the cavern's entrance.

"Have you decided if you're going to use it?" Elena asked as they followed the tunnel out.

Sofia shook her head as she chewed her lip. "Well... I guess I'll have to," she said finally. Even as she spoke the words, doubt consumed her. "Chrysta said this is our best shot at stopping him, and I have to do whatever I can to protect the Ever Realm. A princess always does what is necessary." Even as she spoke the words, she couldn't put much conviction into them.

A worried look crossed Elena and Skylar's faces. They shared a glance, but said nothing. The tunnel grew lighter, and they emerged onto the ridge. The skies above were clear, but from this high up, Sofia could see that the clouds below remained stormy as ever. She shuddered at the thought of flying into it again, but she knew they couldn't their mounts would never be able to fly in the thinner air this high up.

"Let's get home, princess," Minimus said. Sofia nodded and wordlessly mounted him. A few moments later, they were in the air, gliding into the murky grayness below.

The journey home seemed to go by much quicker, although Sofia realized it only felt that way - it took two days of rainy, miserable flying, fighting the wind the lightning, dodging twisters and fending off more cloud monsters. They were forced to switch between flying low and flying high as the wind dictated, further hampering their journey.

Late into the second day, Sofia began to grow weary. She could feel Minimus falter every few wingbeats and his head drooped. Skylar's fur was soaked through, and the normally pristine Jaquin appeared as if- well, as if he'd flown through a tornado. Poor Skylar had to be miserable.

Another powerful bout of wind tore through the trees. Almost automatically, their mounts began to wearily ascend. Just as they broke through the canopy, Minimus gave a loud, joyous whinny. In the distance, a huge glowing dome flickered, and inside that dome lay the Royal Castle of Enchancia.

Sofia cheered and Elena gave a loud whoop. Skylar looped through the air as Minimus whinnied again and began to fly faster.

"We made it! And Cedric and Mateo's protection spell is still up. There's still time," Sofia cheered.

Minimus and Skylar seemed to find renewed strength, flying faster than they had in days. In less than an hour, the magical barrier lay only yards away.

Sofia grinned. "Almost there!"

The sky lit up. Lightning arced overhead and crashed into the barrier. Thunder boomed all around and Sofia cried out, clasping her hands over her ears. Orange sparks exploded from barrier and for a brief second, it shimmered wildly like a candle in the wind. Then it vanished.


	9. Weathering the Final Test

Torrential rain poured from the skies. Lightning crackled on all sides. Sofia's hair stood on end and she clung to Minimus' neck. Hurricane level winds spun them in circles, hurtling them through the air faster than Sofia could think. The last thing she heard before the storm intensified was Elena, crying out for her. Then deafening thunder and raging winds swallowed her voice and they were gone, lost in the tumult.

As they whirled wildly through the air, Sofia caught sight of the bridge that led to the castle, only yards below. Leaning as close as she could to Minimus' ear without falling, she cried out, "Land Minimus, land!"

Minimus neighed in terror as lightning flashed by only yards away, crashing into the ground below, sending rubble flying. He swerved to the left as another lightning bolt crashed down, then dived, skidded to a halt a few feet above the ground. Wind buffeted them as he stretched his legs, desperately trying to land without being slammed into the ground.

"Quick Sofia! Dismount now and use the box!"

Sofia swung off the saddle. A sudden gust of wind shoved her forwards and she flew through the air a few feet and crashed into the ground.

"Sofiaaa!" Minimus' voice faded and Sofia looked back just in time to see him whirled away by the storm.

"Minimus no!" She wailed. She started to stand, then fell to her knees. First Elena and Skylar, now Minimus. All around her, the wind and rain and lightning raged. It tore at her clothes, tossing her hair and whipping it against her face. Tiny hailstones pelted her riding helmet and plinked against the cobblestone beneath her. She had to stop this. Now.

Sliding the backpack off, she removed Andoro's Box. It was now or never. Carefully removing the key, she reached for the keyhole. Sofia placed the key in the lock. Then she stopped. Something in her heart made her pause. Her chest thudded and for a moment, the storm seemed to stand still. It felt like being in the eye of the tornado, except instead of a sense of breathlessness and fear, this felt like the storm itself were holding its breath. As if it were waiting.

Doubt gripped Sofia as her hand rested on the key. This was her chance. She could use the box now, end the storm, and save her friends and kingdom. _It's the only way. A princess does what is necessary... Right?_

Suddenly, a pink light bathed her jacket. Sofia gasped and peered down at her amulet. It floated in the air, rose-colored sparkles drifting gently from it. A pale light glowed behind her and she spun around.

"Princess Moana!" Sofia gasped. Her mouth hung agape. Moana wore a flowing white skirt trimmed with red and top of woven crimson leaves. A crown of orange flowers adorned her head, and she wore a single bracelet on her upper arm.

"Technically not a princess, but I'll accept it," Moana replied, smiling.

"Please tell me what to do, Moana," Sofia clasped her hands together. "Thundor is going to destroy everything if I don't lock him away. But I don't know if its the right thing to do." She stared hopefully up at her, searching her face, trying to find any kind of answer.

Moana smiled kindly at her, bending slightly to look Sofia in the eye. "I remember a time when I had to make a difficult choice. And I learned that sometimes, doing the right thing isn't always what you think."

Sofia chewed her lip. "But what _is _the right thing? Chrysta says that a princess does what is necessary." Her gaze drifted to the ground.

Gently, Moana tilted Sofia's head up and looked into her eyes. "Is that what you believe?"

Sofia heaved a sigh. "I don't know anymore."

"I think you know more than you realize." Moana stepped back, gazing at the storm, swirling around them in eerie silence. "It took some time, but I finally understood why the ocean chose me."

"Because only you could do what was necessary?" Sofia asked, after a moment's hesitation.

Moana laughed. "No. But I did think it was because I was special. Then I realized ocean chose me because of who I am. It chose me because of what was inside me." She turned to face Sofia. "So who are you, Sofia?"

"Who am I? I'm just a girl from a village."

"Is that all?"

Sofia chewed her lip in thought. The events of the past few days raced through her mind.

"_How are you going to learn to be a protector of the realm if you keep asking your friends for help?_"  
"_It's never a bad idea to ask for help"  
_"_If she's always relying on others she will never learn."  
_"_There is no better experience gained than experience gained from others"  
_"_A princess does what is necessary"  
_"_I think you need to decide what the right choice is. Not just what you feel, but what you really know is right_."

_"Who are you, Sofia?"_

She remembered when Miss Nettle tried to disguise herself, and she knew right away something wasn't right. And the time she brought peace between her kingdom and the castle trolls even though her family didn't trust them. "Well... I have good intuition about people. And I always try to show kindness and believe the best of others." She looked back at the box, which rested on the cobblestone, the key still inserted partially into the lock. Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place. "I know what to do," she said, resolve burning inside her. She turned to Moana, clasping the princess's hands firmly in her own. "Thank you, Moana."

"You're welcome." Moana leaned down, pressing her forehead against Sofia's. Sofia closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest against Moana's. A moment passed, then she vanished, leaving behind the faintest trace of an ocean breeze. Confidence filled Sofia, and for perhaps the first time since she began her journey, she knew without a doubt what needed to be done. What she needed to do.

Sofia rushed over to the box, kneeling in front of it. Carefully she reached down, pulling the key free. She tucked it into her pocket, then turned to face the storm clouds that churned overhead. Her heart grew light and she stood tall.

"Thundor!" she shouted. In the eerie quiet, her voice rang clearly through the stillness. "Show yourself!"

A thunderclap echoed directly above her, and the clouds began to darken, swirling and coalescing into the shape of a massive, dark dragon. A moment later, Thundor emerged from the clouds. He towered above her, taller even than the castle. Cloud gray scales rippled across his thick, sturdy body. Two dark wings spread across the sky, scattering wisps of clouds. A dark, fanged grin spread across his scale snout, showing off teeth as big as one of the castle's spires. "Who dares call the name of Thundor!" he roared. His voice sounded as if there were three of him, all echoing and amplifying his roar. His electric-white eyes narrowed and he peered down his snout at Sofia.

Sofia drew herself up, gathering every ounce of courage within herself. "Why are you attacking Enchancia?" she glared up at him, meeting his crackling gaze with her own, steely one.

"It is time the world of men learned to fear my name," he boomed. His voice rolled over her, but Sofia didn't flinch. "None shall dare challenge my might. Kneel before me and fear Thundor!" He roared again. The earth shook the water in the moat began to churn. Huge chunks of hail splashed into the water all around the bridge. The wind began to kick up again, howling like a pack of wolves.

"But why?" Sofia shouted, struggling to be heard above the din.

Thundor snorted, sending out a gust of wind that knocked Sofia back several feet. She staggered, then righted herself and glared up at him.

"So that all will cower before me!"

"But why?" Sofia demanded again.

"What do you mean, why?" The hail stopped falling and Thundor frowned. His brow began to furrow.

Sofia squared her shoulders, speaking as loud as she could without resorting to screaming. When she spoke, she was surprised to find her voice calm, yet confident. "Why do you want everyone to be afraid of you? Why do you want everyone to cower?" She paused for a moment. "What are you so afraid of?"

The wind stopped. The lightning ceased and the clouds grew lighter. The water grew calm and weak glow of sunlight lit the clouds to the east.

Thundor's countenance changed as quickly as the storm around him. He seemed to shrink in size, until he was just the size of the lowest roof of the castle, instead of dwarfing it.

When he spoke, his voice sounded deep, but it didn't shake the earth. "No one has ever dared accuse me of being afraid." He hung his head and blinked slowly. He heaved a great sigh."If I do not make others afraid of me, I will be imprisoned again. But if I am feared, I can remain free."

"So you're afraid of being locked away again?" Sofia said, realizing that she no longer had to shout to be heard.

"Indeed," Thundor replied.

Sofia gazed up at him, her heart softening. "But if you keep attacking people, they'll want to lock you away. Don't you see? If you're afraid of being locked away, you should try to be friends with people, not hurt them."

Thundor let out a loud rumbling chuckle. "I think it is much too late for that, little human. No, the only way for me to be free is if people are too scared to fight me. I am sure by now everyone in your kingdom is afraid of me."

"Well, I'm not," Sofia said quietly. She gazed up at him, peering into his shimmering white eyes. "I'll be your friend."

Thundor's eyes widened and he drew his head back, staring at her in confusion. "You... would call me a friend? Even after all I have done? The trouble I caused you and your companions?"

Sofia nodded. "I believe everyone deserves a chance." She smiled at him. "That is if you're willing to give being kind a chance?"

"Yes, I think perhaps I could do that." He lowered his muzzle and reached out a single, massive claw to Sofia. "I would be honored to be your friend, Princess Sofia."

Sofia laughed and shook his claw. "And I am honored to be yours, Thundor."

A purple blur charged down from the sky, crashing into her and nuzzling her hard. "Sofia!"

"Minimus!" She buried her face into his mane. "I was so worried!" She drew back and patted his neck. "Minimus, I want you to meet Thundor. He's my friend now." Minimus turned to stare wide-eyed at the dragon.

"You owe me an orchard's worth of apples for the trouble I went through!" he stomped his hook and scowled at Thundor. The dragon chuckled heartily. With a flick of his wind, a strong gust of wind swirled overhead, carrying several apples. They were deposited neatly at Minimus hooves, who gave Thundor an approving nod before tucking into his meal.

Just then, Elena and Skylar landed beside them. Elena hopped off Skylar, hurrying to Sofia's side. She grinned widely as she looked between Thundor and Sofia. "So I see you decided not to use Andoro's Box. Good call," she said. Turning to face Thundor, she bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. When you're not sending a tornado after us," she added.

"Yes well, I suppose that wasn't very ice of me." He paused. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "Nevermind," he rumbled.

"Well I think the least you could do is blow dry my fur. All that rain ruined it," Skylar grumbled. He shook himself, spraying water droplets everywhere.

"That would be fair," Thundor mused. A firm gust of wind swirled around Skylar, drying his fur in seconds and leaving it unnaturally fluffy. "Hmph. I guess that'll do." He quickly began grooming himself, smoothing out his fur with careful strokes.

Thundor gazed upwards. The clouds parted, then dissipated entirely. For the first time since the sunset on the mountain, warm sunlight poured down. The sky gleamed bluer than Sofia had ever seen it and in the distance, a bird began to sing. They took a moment, enjoying the sensation of the sun.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "Well I never thought I'd see the day a Storm Titan could change," Chrysta said.

Sofia looked up. Chrysta had appeared, hovering several feet away, wearing an expression of surprise. She waved to the fairy before addressing her. "You know, I never could have made it without the help of Elena and Skylar." She patted Minimus. "Or Minimus. It was my friends who reminded me how to do the right thing. If it wasn't for them I might never have given Thundor the chance to explain."

Chrysta put her hand on her hips and frowned. "Well, definitely not the way I would have done it, but," her scowl softened. "I guess I was wrong, princess. Maybe having a friend or two isn't such a bad idea after all. I guess even an old protector like me can learn a lesson now and then."

A wide smile spread across Sofia's face. Looking back on everything that happened, she felt like she really understood what Moana had been trying to tell her. Doing the right thing would never be easy or simple. But as long as she had good friends by her side, she could trust herself to make the right choice.

Yet in her heart, she knew that there was one more thing left to do. Something she'd been giving a lot of thought to on her journey. Moana's advice helped her realize what she needed to do. But if she wanted to make it happen, she had a few people she needed to speak to first.

The next morning, Sofia awoke to bright sun streaming through her window, and a strange weight on her chest. Blinking, she sat up, only to be greeted by a furry, gray face pressed against her own.

"Welcome back Sof!" Clover said, his voice nearly a shout. "How did it go? Did you get the box? Is it true you made friends with Thundor?"

Sofia chuckled and gave Clover a squeeze. "Well, I got the box, but it turns out Thundor isn't so bad. I didn't have to lock him away after all."

"That's great Sof! I'm glad you're okay..." his voice trailed off and he rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Sofia. I'm sorry for what I said before you left."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I realized I never should have agreed to let you go alone. Being your friend taught me how important it is to keep friends close."

Sofia stroked his head. "It's okay Clover. We all make mistakes."

"Thanks, Sofia. You're a good friend." He grinned at her before hopping off her bed. A moment later, she heard him call up from below, his voice muffled. "Which is why I brought you a present. A basket of all the best fruits from the garden!" He heaved himself back onto the bed, dragging a small basket with him. It was piled high with berries, apples, and pears.

"Thank you Clover. These are ah-mazing!"

For the next few moments, she enjoyed the peace, quiet and perhaps quite literally, fruits of her labor. All too soon, she realized the morning was growing late. "I have to go, Clover. Elena has to return to Avalor today, and I want to say goodbye." She hopped off her bed and hurried to her closet, changing into her familiar purple dress with a sigh of satisfaction. Four days without wearing a dress felt strange. Chuckling to herself, she realized she was beginning to sound like Amber. Which reminded her, there was still one more thing she needed to do.

"Bye Clover," Sofia called, hurrying out the door.

Fortunately, her father and mother hadn't realized she left the castle, thanks to Amber. According to her, it involved dressing up and pretending to be Sofia more than once. With everything going on, Amber managed to make them believe that Sofia had kept busy inside the castle. When she greeted them yesterday, they seemed none the wiser of her disappearance, only relieved that the storm had dissipated. Thundor himself left yesterday, vowing to do good and help repair the damage he had caused.

Sofia hurried through the castle and out to the garden where she promised to meet Elena. When she arrived, she found Skylar and Elena waiting for her.

Sofia ran over to Elena and embraced her. "Thank you,"she said breathlessly.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me. After all, you saved my life, when you came to Avalor. I'm just... returning the favor," Elena replied with a chuckle.

Sofia stared earnestly at her. "But I do. Without you, I never would have made it to Mistbowl Mountain. And if you hadn't given me such good advice, I might have used the box and made a terrible mistake."

Elena smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help."

Skylar butted between them, purring. "Any words for an amazing Jaquin?"

Sofia chuckled and turned to Skylar, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. "Thank you too, Skylar." He purred deeply.

Elena laughed and patted Skylar as well. "You were amazing." She turned towards the center of the garden, where Mateo and Cedric were deep in discussion. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back to Avalor."

"Si, princessa! I am long overdue for a siesta."

Together, they walked over to the wizard and sorcerer. As they approached, Mateo looked up. "Ready to go home, Elena?"

Elena nodded.

Cedric stepped forwards, his face a mask of calmness. Underneath, however, Sofia could see that he looked a bit sad. "Now remember, the dragon fang dust should always be mixed-"

Mateo grinned proudly. "Before the fire flower," he said, finishing Cedric's sentence.

Cedric smiled and nodded, obviously impressed. "You would make a fine sorcerer."

"And you would be a great wizard. Next time you're in Avalor, stop by and show me more sorcery," Mateo replied.

"Perhaps I will..." he mused. "Now, I believe you have a certain Princess and her Jaquin to send home?"

"Oh, sorry Elena. Working with Cedric has been incredible. He's been showing me all kinds of new potions. There's this one that-"

Elena cleared her throat.

"Oh, right," Mateo chuckled. He whipped out his tambourita with a dramatic flourish. Sofia thought she recognized the twirl as one that Cedric occasionally used when performing for a crowd. "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," Skylar and Elena spoke in unison.

With a word and a clap from Mateo, a glowing orange swirl opened in the air.

"Farewell," Cedric called.

"Bye Elena! Bye Skylar," Sofia called, waving heartily. They stepped into the light and a few moments later, vanished.

Cedric let out a long sigh. "Merlin's mushrooms, what a week! I can finally get some work done, now that that wizard boy is gone," he grumbled.

Sofia stifled a chuckle. "Oh please, I know you'll miss him, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric rolled his eyes and huffed. "Hardly. Now, if you please Sofia, I must return to my work." He turned and strode swiftly away. Sofia watched him leave, then hurried back into the castle.

"Amber?" she called as she entered the hallway where their living quarters were. She knocked on Amber's door. "May I come in?"

A moment later, Amber emerged, her hair slightly frizzed and her dress a bit rumpled. "Now that you're back, I'm finally putting my closet back in order. I do say, convincing daddy that you were really here all along was not easy." She straightened her dress and attempted to pat down her hair. "I had to wear a wig, Sofia! A _wig!"_ she shuddered, as if remembering something terrible.

Sofia took Amber's hands in her own. "Thank you, Amber. I mean it. What you did is every bit as important, and without you, I never could have done it."

"Oh..." Amber's eyes widened. "Well thank you Sofia, but really, it was nothing. I simply helped out my dear sister." She paused and tilted her head. "Did you just come to thank me, or did you have something else you needed to tell me?"

"Actually, I do. Come with me." Sofia gave a little skip as she scurried down the hall. Her excitement bubbled within her, like a kettle of tea ready to boil over. "Hurry up Amber," she called over her shoulder. She raced down the hall and out the castle, Amber scrambling to keep up, her skirts hiked up. Sofia weaved through the garden, until she came to a small, simple oak door set into a hedge. She eased the door open, glancing back to make sure Amber was following. Her sister wore a mystified look, but remained silent. Sofia led her into the heart of her secret garden.

"Sofia, what are we doing here?"

"This is the best place I could think of to do it," Sofia replied, still smiling.

Amber looked around, perplexed. "Do what?"

"This." Taking a deep breath, Sofia removed her echantlet. She held it out to Amber. "I only wish I had done it sooner."

Amber's hand flew to her mouth and she took a step back. "Sofia, what are you doing? Why are you giving me this? You're the protector of the EverRealm, not me."

Sofia placed it into Amber's hand and clasped her own hands around hers. "No, Amber. I'm the Keeper of the Secret Library. You deserve to be the Protector of the Ever Realm. You proved that once again because you were willing to sacrifice your chance to come with me to make sure everyone at the castle stayed safe. And back in the Mystic Isles you chose to do the right thing and stop Azurine, even though it meant giving up something you really wanted." Sofia took a deep breath, looking into Amber's eyes. "Over these past few days, I learned an important lesson. No matter how strong I am, there are some challenges I can't face alone."

Amber frowned, her expression changing from doubt to a tentative thoughtfulness.

Sofia continued. "I need your help. I can't take care of my library responsibilities and be a protector."

Fear flickered through Amber's gaze. "But I'm not good at being a hero like you, Sofia. I don't know if I'm cut out for this..."

"But you are brave. And you're smart and selfless."

Amber smiled. "Well, daddy always says I'll make a great diplomat one day."

Sofia smiled back. "So you'll accept?"

"Yes! Thank you, Sofia! Oh, this is going to be so exciting," Amber squealed, hopping up and down. "But what about Chrysta?"

Sofia shook her head. "Don't worry, I cleared everything up with her yesterday." Technically, she had informed Chrysta. Chrysta seemed put off, but Sofia knew she would understand eventually.

"And is she going to be my mentor?" Amber asked. A note of uncertainty crept into her voice.

Sofia clasped her hands in front of her, still smiling. "Nope. I spoke to Orion, and he said he wants to mentor you!"

Amber gave a giddy squeal of delight and hugged Sofia. "Thank you! Oh, thank you, Sofia. I promise I'll be the best protector." She let go of Sofia. "If of course, you'll help me? I guess there'll be a lot to learn. Books to read, new species to learn about and... ooo stars to chart!"

Sofia chuckled. "I'm sure Orion will help you with everything you need. But I'll always be here for you. After all, we're stronger together."

Amber nodded in agreement. "Stronger together," she murmured.

And in her heart, Sofia knew without a shadow of a doubt, she made the right choice.

* * *

**It is finished! I hope everyone enjoyed. Don't forget to comment and such. I couldn't help but feel it was major lead character overload to give Sofia the role of protector along with everything else. Am I the only one disappointed by the direction Season 4 and the protector arc took? At any rate, maybe one day I will write another tale... for now, **

**The End**


End file.
